Logical
by katekate20122013
Summary: Because the best and worst things in life don't make sense, let the battle of heart and mind commence. A story of logic and love & war and peace. First story please review! James S. Potter/Adella Wood.
1. Chapter 1

It's now 7am and not one member of my family is awake. I'm by nature, an early rise, only one of the many traits that label me as the black sheep of the family.

Summoning the Prophet I quietly sipped coffee taking advantage of the quiet while I could. In about 10 minutes the house will turn to chaos as my 3 older brothers scramble to pack for the train that leaves at 8:30 sharp.

"Hey kiddo." I looked up to see my father, hair every which way and wearing his Puddlemere pajamas. I slid a mug over to him and put down the prophet, nothing interesting today just some bank issues at Grignotts.

"We need to be ready in an hour. Should I go and wake them up?" I took a long sip of my coffee, patiently waiting for my father to realize that today we go back to Hogwarts.

My father hasn't always been the most responsible of parents. My mother died when I was 10 in a potions accident. After that my father was a mess. It took a while for him to pull himself together so I took the role of parent. He's much better now, but I still am the only one in the house who has an ounce of sense. Bloody nutters the lot of them.

"Merlin! We're going to be late!"

I sighed. It's the same every year. But unlike my father and brothers I've learned my lesson and I DON'T make the same mistake twice.

"I packed Jordan's trunk last night after he went to bed. Jake packed his already after I harassed him last night. I didn't dare go into Jesse's room, but I reckon I should wake him up now and make sure he's ready to go."

My father sighed in relief. "What would I do without you Dell?"

I ignored his question and straightened out my uniform. It's going to be a long morning.

"Jordan where are my gloves. I said you can borrow them not have them, practice starts—"

"I didn't take them! I gave them back to you!"

"He's lying Jake! Remember when he tried to hide your broom—"

"Enough!" Time to play peacemaker.

"Jake, you left your gloves in the bathroom yesterday so I took the liberty of packing them for you. Jesse, stop starting trouble, the broom incident was an accident. And Jordan…can you please act your age?"

"Aww lighten up Dellie." I rolled my eyes to Jake's nickname. Immature idiot.

Passing through the barrier, the five of us were met with the hustle and bustle of Platform 9 3/4. I placed my book in my bag and braced my self for the calamity that was sure to come.

My brothers are…very popular. All three of them are seventh years. My poor mum had Jordan first he's the oldest and was pregnant again almost immediately after his birth with the twins, Jake and Jesse. I came a year later as the youngest.

"I can't believe this is my boys' last year! Give em' hell, but try not to get into too much trouble alright?" My father, ever the supporter of my brothers' shenanigans.

"Yes sir!" Shouted Jesse and Jack simultaneously high-fiving each other and doing some weird handshake made up by their idiot group of friends.

"An try to look out for your sister." I scoff at the idea. My relationship with my brothers is not like most. You would think having 3 older brothers would mean being overprotected and sheltered, but no. Not my brothers.

If anything, they try to enlist my help in their ridiculous schemes. Of course I've never complied. I always did wonder how they managed to pull of some of the more complicated magic in their pranks but never bothered to ask. Perhaps Potter's cousin Rose Weasley helped, she's second in our class.

"Wood!" All four of us turned to the source of the voice. James Potter.

"Hahaha. Works every time! Hey Mr. Wood."

"James, nice to see you. How was the rest of your summer?"

"Nice. The usual you know, did a bit of traveling with the rents, Quidditch—"

And this is where I tune out. I give a quick kiss to my father's cheek and make my way to the train in search of an empty compartment. I spelled a quick locking charm, wandless magic of course seeing as I'm not of age yet, and unpacked my book. Sigh. Just two more years and I'll be free.

Jordan POV

"Where did your sister go? She didn't even say bye." It's the same every year and he just doesn't learn. Adella was never one for long mushy goodbyes or really anything emotional at all.

But as far as little sisters go, Dell is the best. Poor James, always chasing down the blokes after Lily. A tease that one is. Or hexing the gits that break up with Rosie and Dom. Dell mostly keeps to herself. I try my best to get her to come out of her shell a bit but it never works.

It's actually a bit strange. Dell isn't what I would consider shy, she's just…socially inept. Inept. The word makes me laugh. Ever summer Dell makes sure to educate us and give us a word of the day. She says we "talk like uneducated buffoons" and claims that a better vocabulary would make conversation between everyone easier, even Dad got roped into it. Last Friday's word was "inept", she'd be proud I remembered it. But I'll admit, now I can actually understand half the shit that comes out of her mouth.

Dell's wicked smart. Like genius smart. She's the only one in the family in Ravenclaw, even mum was a Gryffindor. She's also top of her class. Drives Jame's cousin Rose crazy. Rose is a bit of a pushover really. James says she made prefect. Just last week over at the Potter's Rose tried to ask, subtly, if Adella got prefect. I just laughed in her face and asked her who in their right mind would make Della prefect!

I don't like they way Rose talks about Dell. My sister is far too isolated to know that people envy her intelligence and looks. I gotta look after her sometimes.

Dell takes care of us. Ever since Mom died Dell has been taking care of the four of us. As the oldest I feel a bit guilty. I fell apart when Mum died, a true Gryffindor I wear my heart on my sleeve. But Dell, I didn't see her shed a tear not once.

I've never seen Dell cry. As far as I can remember I've never seen Dell shed a tear. A couple months after Mum's death I asked her why. There we all were, my father, brothers, wallowing with puffy eyes and broken hearts. Dell made us food, kept us busy, she took care of us all.

Flashback

_"Dell, aren't you sad that Mum died? I haven't even seen you cry."_

_Little 11 year old Dell stopped pouring the tea and looked up at me with her big blue eyes, mum's eyes. I could barely look into the without tearing up. My brothers and I look just like Dad, but Dell, she was all mum._

_Dell looked me straight in the eyes and took a deep breath. Looking far too composed to be 10 years old. She sent a small smile my way._

_"If you're going to ask me why I don't cry, then I'm going to ask you why you do. People die Jordan. They die all the time. And maybe Mum is not here physically anymore, but I still feel her and I have her in my memories."_

_As she said this she clutched the bracelet on her wrist, the one mum gave her when she was seven when they went on their excursion to some wild Forrest in Asia looking for rare herbs. Dell was just like mum, hated Quidditch and loved to learn. They went on little trips all over the world all the time while dad took us to Quidditch games. _

_"I did cry you know. I have feelings too. It's just…" she looked away a small frown on her face._

_"I have better control of my feelings than you. My mind is different than yours. I can't explain why I don't cry. I am sad I suppose, but everyone dies. It's a fact of life Jordan. Many people will die in my lifetime, assuming that I live to be old."_

_"But is was MUM Dell, she was so young. It wasn't her time yet."_

_She gave me a sad smile, "And who decides when its time for someone to die Jordan? People just die, and its better to focus on the time they were in your life rather than how they won't be in the future."_

_"I just miss Mum." I started to cry again while Dell just sat there and held my hand. _

_Suddenly Dell flashed me this wide smile, a rare sight lately. _

_"Remember when she argued with Hermione Granger about House elf rights?"_

_I thought back on the memory fondly. Mum should have been a lawyer not a potions master. She publically out-argued Hermione Weasley, the brightest witch of her age, on house-elf rights. Ron Weasley had to pull take his wife's wand to stop her from hexing mum._

_I chuckled thinking of the memories fondly. We spent all night remembering our fondest times with mum and after that, I was okay again._

"Hey Jordan! Remember when Dell told that waitress at the leaky that she was a daft bint for and I quote "initiating intercourse with a man whose children are closer to her age than he is!" I returned to the conversation at hand recalling that particular memory. Dell is good entertainment.

"Your sister is a bit of a spitfire isn't she."

I turned quickly to glare at James and clenched my fists tightly to reign in my anger. I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

"Don't fucking talk about my sister Potter. I don't talk about yours." I tried to play it off like I was joking but James knows me too well.

"Relax mate, I didn't mean anything by it!" Dell has been a sore subject with James as of late.

James, Jesse, Jake, and I are all in Gryffindor and are best friends. We've all known each other since we were six and we make up over half of the Quidditch Gryffindor team.

But the twins are really close and spend most of their time together so it left me and James together a lot of the time. He's my best mate. I can tell James anything. Merlin I sound like a girl. But James knows pretty much everything about me. But there's one thing James has never understood, and that's my relationship with Dell.

No matter how many times James has been over to my house I think I can count on two hands the number of times Dell has said anything to James. And to James, well he tries to reign in his curiosity.

I started to notice around 5th year that James developed an unnatural curiosity for everything Adella related. Around her 4th year, Dell started coming into her looks a bit more. I wasn't blind to the looks she was getting. With long amber hair, big blue eyes, and a slender figure Dell was starting to attract some attention. Luckily she's awkward as hell and that alone repelled all the hormonal males.

But with James it was less attraction and more curiosity. One day at lunch I caught James staring at Dell as she walked into the Great Hall. And well…it worried me. If there was one thing James loved it was a challenge. And Dell was the perfect challenge.

After a week of observation I finally confronted James. He told me he was only curious and nothing more. But since then, Dell has become a sensitive topic. I know from my brothers that James occasionally asks about her but he's done nothing wrong so far. Maybe I'm reading into things. But James isn't for Dell.

I love James like I do my own brothers but, he's got…issues. James has got a lot of anger and a lot of …we'll call them identity issues. Even worse, he goes through girls like boxers, a new set ever day. But that's just James, always searching for the next challenge until he gets bored.

As long as I've known him I can't say that I understand James, he's an enigma of sorts and unlike everyone else I know better than to assume him stupid. If James is good at one thing it's getting what he wants. And this time what he wants is something I'd die for. He better stay away from Dell.

Oliver Wood POV

Most fathers would be happy that their daughters aren't overly emotional. I mean, Harry tells me about how horrible it is now that Lily has taken an interest in boys. And Dean, who has three daughters visits me about once a month when all four women in his house are PMSing at the same time.

They all envy me. Dell is easy. Never takes hours shopping. Never does the whole "does his make me look fat?" thing that other girls do. Never gets overly emotional, even when she..uh…has her monthly visitor.

I've heard it countless times, I know I got lucky with Adella. But sometimes I worry for her. I'll be the first to admit that I haven't been the best father. After Lydia died I fell apart and left it to my 10-year-old daughter to pick up the pieces. I'll never forgive myself that, but in all honesty Dell has always been like that.

Dell, when she was growing up, often left Lydia and I at a loss of what to do. Most children start speaking when they're about a year old but mostly words like "mama" and "dada". But Dell didn't speak, not at all until she was four years old.

And Dell's first words weren't "Dada" or "Mama" like the boys'. No. Dell's first words were "Mommy, Daddy, why do muggles not have magic?"

Flashback

_Lydia dropped her mug of tea while I just sat there my mouth hanging open surely looking like an idiot. We had been to countless healers they threw out words like "psychological blocking", "slow development", "post-traumatic distress", and all this other crap. We were worried about her lack of speech._

_Lydia knelt down to Adella's height and stared in her eyes until she finally asked, "Sweetheart, why have you never talked before?"_

_Dell pulled on her mother's hair affectionately and what she said shocked me. _

_"I never had anything to say mum." I smiled at my daughter's voice._

_"Well, she's definitely your daughter." I said to my wife._

_"Of course she is. I carried her for 9 months how could she not be?" My wife looked at me like I was crazy. She never did know how to respond to such jokes. Like mother like daughter I suppose._

I was torn back to reality by the sound of Jesse's voice. "You know how Dell is Dad. Probably trying to find a compartment to lock herself in."

At Jesse's words I saw James Potter turn his attention to the conversation. For whatever reason, James Potter has found himself enamored with my little girl. And to be honest I'm not quite sure how to handle it.

About a month ago I caught him spying on her as she read at the table. I gave him a knowing looked as he looked away guiltily. A part of me wants him to go for it; I think a little male attention other than her brothers' would do her good. But the other part of me knows this is a disaster waiting to happen.

Harry tells me all about his son's exploits. James Sirius Potter II definitely lives up to his namesake. While most of what he does is just harmless fun, James has got himself quite the reputation with the ladies. Dean's daughter Shirley dated James for a week and came crying to her father the next. Dean took it well.

And me. If James Potter made my girl cry, son of the savior of the wizarding world or not, he's dead.

I returned my attentions to the twins. "If you get her into detention I'll give you each 100 galleons. Merlin knows she need to live a little." I was only half-way joking. It's not that Dell always follows the rules, only that she couldn't be bothered enough to break them. An introvert at heart.

Introvert; to direct partly to things within the self. Last Thursday's word of the day, courtesy of Adella.

"She lives plenty Dad. Vicious little thing sometimes. One word Dad, 'Leaky Cauldron'". Jake sent a devilish smile my way. I sigh. Definitely my son.

"That's two words. Merlin, Dell is right you are an idiot." Jake punched his brother playfully in response to the jab.

"Hey Jordan! Remember when Dell told that waitress at the leaky that she was a daft bint —

Sigh. I love my kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Potter POV

I smiled at Headmistress McGonagall as I made my way to the table to join my fellow classmates. I sent a wink towards Professor Sinastra as I walked across the Great Hall. She got a bit flustered and rolled her eyes at me only to return to her breakfast. I've got her wrapped around my finger that one.

Taking a seat at the table I immediately poured myself a cup of coffee. Across the room I saw Jessica Davies smile at me flirtatiously. I smirked back, gotta keep up appearances. Definitely not my type. She's too…easy, and far to dim for my tastes.

"Potter." I looked up to see my best friend of six years smirking at me. He sat down with all his pureblooded grace and slowly started piling breakfast on his plate. He nodded his head down the table to the little first years who just got sorted last week.

"What do you think of the pickings this year?"

Three first years this year, a smaller batch than usual. But surprisingly high in quality. They're a quiet bunch, they'll do well.

"The blonde ones smart, knows when to speak up and when to shut up. Observant too. The girl is clever, I saw her hex a third year Hufflepuff for calling her short. Pretty advanced magic for a first year She's got a bit of a temper, but she'll learn." He smirked at my remark knowing its true.

I looked around to see all my classmates trying to listen in on the conversation. What I say hold high merit, I'm a bit popular amongst my classmates.

"And the other boy? What do you think?"

This is what he really wanted to know. I gave a small smile at his obvious curiosity. Stephen Longbottom, youngest son of war hero Neville Longbottom, was sorted into Slytherin. While it wouldn't be the first time a student's placement shocked the student population to silence, it was rather, the first time Hogwarts has been able to see the reaction of the parents in such a situation.

Neville Longbottom teaches Herbology. And after hearing his son was sorted into Slytherin fainted in front of the entire student population. Bloody Gryffindors, always with the theatrics.

The table got silent waiting for my response. I took a long sip of my coffee dragging out the suspense. Slytherins like dramatic too.

"I see…" I paused looking around before finishing my sentence, "potential."

Scorpius shifted his eyes to glance at the surrounding students quickly. You had to be careful about what you said in public. There's been talk around the common room about the placement of Stephen Longbottom, mostly rumors of course but people have been prying for information about him. And in Slytherin, you don't give out your personal information freely. Longbottom, in this sense has the advantage.

Most Slytherins are purebloods and thus have grown up around each other enabling them to pinpoint strengths and weaknesses in their peers. No one but me knew Stephen Longbottom before his sorting.

And because I feel some sort of companionship with him due to our similar situations, I've decided that I'm going to do my best to make sure he turns out alright. Having an upperclassman guide can do wonders for your future success. More so in Slytherin than any other house where helping hands are rare.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at me, no doubt looking for some hint of my feelings towards the boy's placement. I schooled my expression giving nothing away. He'll find out later when there are no eavesdroppers around. There are few secrets between us, they all come out eventually.

Realizing I wasn't giving anything away, Scorpius changed the topic. "Hmmm. So I hear Red got prefect, I bet she's just about toppled over in excitement."

Ahh yes. Rose got prefect this year. Spent a whole week during summer bragging. And she wonders why people dislike her, she wasn't even subtle about it. But still, she's my cousin. Someone's got to stick up for her.

"Leave Red alone Malfoy. You're just mad you didn't get prefect."

I smirked at him knowing I was right. I got the prefect position this year. He glared at me in response able to read between the lines. In the Slytherin house you become really adept in learning when someone is taking a jab at you. Red should take some tips about subtle bragging.

"Only because someone flirted with McGonagall and Sinastra all of last year to get the spot."

I raised an eyebrow at him remaining cool.

"Jealous you didn't think of it first?"

Scorpius smiled in return already over the whole thing. Our relationship has always been like this, slightly competitive but in the end always happy for the other's success.

As first years, Scorpius and I both bonded over having famous names. It was a slow start in trusting each other, but over time we've become almost like brothers. Now, we're at the top of the social hierarchy because of our names. I may have gotten prefect. But Scorpius just got the captains badge for our Quidditch team. We're 3rd and 4th in our class behind some Ravenclaw and Rose, me being 3rd of course. And we're popular with the girls.

Everyone wants to be us, befriend us, or date us. Really the only other rival to our position in the social hierarchy is my brother, but he's far too careless to reap the benefits of his position. Or I think so anyways. You can never tell with James. An enigma that one. Part of his charm I suppose, you never really know what's going on in that head of his.

"Hey Malfoy. I heard you didn't get Prefect this year." Way to be subtle Rose. I sighed and turned to see my red headed cousin, hair every which way and uniform crinkled in all the wrong places. Would it kill her to try and look presentable?

"Oh hey Red." Scorpius smiled charmingly at Rose making her look even more like a know-it-all through his politeness.

"Yeah, Potter got prefect this year. Probably for the best too seeing as I'm Quidditch captain this year."

"You? A captain? I guess Slytherin will be an easy win this year." I saw Scorpius's eyes tighten, almost imperceptibly. He was angry. Uh oh.

"A little arrogant, don't you think Red? Maybe if they take you off the reserve team and let you play we'll win." He sent a vicious glare at Rose.

Rose made the reserves last year. Unfortunately for Rose, she wears her heart on her sleeve. It doesn't take long to see that Rose Weasley is obsessed with besting her mum. She's a horrible Quidditch player and I reckon she doesn't even really like the game. But every the glory-seeking Gryffindor she joined the team precisely because her mum didn't.

Scorpius knew this. I knew this. The whole school knew this. Rose is not in the least bit subtle.

"Whatever Malfoy." Rose was shaking with hurt and anger now. Uh oh. Not good. Weasleys tend to say idiotic things when they're—

"why don't you go run off to your Deatheater daddy and tell him to buy you the prefect position—"

"Enough! Rose that's enough. Don't insult my friends!" Great now I was angry. I took at deep calming breath and schooled my expression once more. I looked over at Rose to see her shocked face. It's rare I get angry or allow things to get to me. But this is a touchy subject with me.

"Rose, before you make more of a fool of yourself, just go back to the Gryffindor table okay?"

She nodded mutely and left the table. I breathed a sigh of relief and the once quiet Slytherin table was now abuzz with talk. It's very rare that Albus Severus Potter loses his cool. I took a few more calming breaths and continued on my breakfast ignoring the curious stares of my classmates.

"Everything alright over here?"

I looked up into Jame's blue eyes and smiled. I nodded once at James.

"And you Malfoy? Everything okay?

Shocked at the concern in his voice, Scorpius looked up and nodded at James. It's not that James didn't like Scorpius, it's just that James really didn't care to interact with him much. But that's just James.

When I first got sorted into Slytherin, I feared my brother's response. He had been teasing me before the train ride that I would be sorted into Slytherin. Secretly, though I would never ask him about it, I think James knew I would be sorted there all along. Sitting at the table after my sorting, I envisioned all sorts of scenarios where my brother would hex me.

But the reality was so much better than the imagined. Ever the rebel, James snuck into the Slytherin common room my first night at Hogwarts to console me. He told me he'd hex anyone that said anything cruel to me.

James will always surprise you. When you think you finally understand the man he goes and throws you for a loop, something Scorpius has never experienced before. Until now that is. James takes some weird pleasure in making people feel uncomfortable and often knows exactly how to accomplish this.

"Um…err…I'm alright Potter. Thanks…for asking?" He looked over to me for help while James just smirked.

"Don't be a git James." I smirked right back at my brother. He gave me a confused expression in response, and if I hadn't seen him use that expression to get out of trouble so many times, I would have believed it. But apparently Scorpius bought it judging by the look of confusion on his face.

How my brother got into Gryffindor I'll never know. He's got Slytherin written all over him.

"Hey Wood! Save me some bacon… or else. Remember what happened last time!" James's voice boomed across the Great Hall causing everyone to look over in interest and the girls to swoon. Oh yeah. I remember why he's a Gryffindor again. Jordan Wood yelled something back causing James to laugh and the girls to yet again, swoon.

James turned and walked away from the table but not before sending one more smirk in Scorpius's direction. Scorpius looked at me in confusion.

"What just happened?"

I only laughed in response and returned to my breakfast.

Rose POV

Crap. Now I feel really guilty.

I didn't mean to say any of that stuff to Malfoy. It's just the Weasley in me!

What? It's not my fault we have short tempers!

And I got Albus mad! I groaned loudly causing my friends to look over at me in concern. I sighed loudly and returned to my breakfast quietly.

'Hey Red, what's the matter?" I looked up to see James. Apparently he's taken a break from sucking the face off of whatever slag he's with this week who is currently sitting on his lap.

"Nothing James. Just stressed about school." James scrutinized me and I tried not to fidget. James is ace at reading facial expressions and even better at schooling his own. I swear that boy should have been in Slytherin.

"Now I don't believe that for one second Red."

I sighed heavily. There's no point in lying to James, he'll figure it out sooner or later, he always does.

"James, do you think I'm a bad person?"

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. No wonder his hair is always a mess. He turned to whisper to the girl on his lap, she giggled and got up and left the table. James got up and jumped over the table to sit next to me and stared me straight in the eyes.

"Rose, you're not a bad person."

I gave a small smile in response. Of all of my male cousins, James is my favorite. Of course, James is everyone's favorite. Even though I grew up with Albus, James was always the one I went to when I was having problems and needed someone to talk to. Maybe that's why he always has all these girls after him.

James is very charismatic. He's fun to be around and knows exactly what to say and when to say it. But there's also this edge to him. I can't really pinpoint it, but sometimes he gets this look in his eyes. An angry look, a shrewd look. It's hard to describe..

"Thanks Jimmy."

"Red, we all have our flaws. We all say things we don't mean." He looked at me knowingly. I averted my eyes to the table and he titled my chin back up so he could look he straight in the eyes.

"It's just life Red. Sometimes though…" he paused and gave me one of his patented inquisitive looks, "sometimes I wish you didn't try to please everyone else Rose. I want you to just please yourself Rose."

I giggled at him and he cracked a smile in return.

"Okay that came out wrong and why are you giggling you pervert!" This only made me giggle more.

"Promise me you'll try Red." I stopped giggling and looked at him only nodding in response.

"Good." He gave me one of his smiles, that special James smile that makes you smile in return.

James is right. I'm always so…obsessed with being the best. And for what? Well I know exactly why is I'm being honest with myself. James ruffled the top of my head and returned back to the other side of the table with his friends leaving me to ponder.

Sometimes I think we all feel the same. We're all jaded and our parents don't understand why. I've heard them countless times, regaling us with war stories that start with "when I was your age, I didn't have the luxury of safety…" well so what!

But as hard as I try to let it go, I can't. Their shoes are always too big for me to fill. And I don't care what anyone says, there's no escaping the feeling. All of us kids of war heroes feel it, even if we don't say it out loud.

It's why Albus flaunts being in Slytherin to the media, to distance himself from his father's image. To say, "look, I'm in Slytherin and Harry Potter wasn't, we're different!".

It's why Fred is always pulling pranks, trying to live up to his father and always trying to best him. Each prank more elaborate than the last.

It's why Lily dates any guy who looks her way, to set her apart. Being the "the pretty girl" is better than being "the daughter of the savior of the wizarding world" as the tabloids call her. Any label is better than that.

And me, I try to be perfect to live up to the "brightest witch of her age". But I'll never be as smart, and I'll never be top of my class. Not while Adella Wood is still alive and kicking.

I never meant to hate her, it's just that I couldn't help but be so incredibly jealous of Adella that I've turned her into a villain. Like somehow it was her fault for all of my problems.

But James is right. I need to let it go and work on making myself happy NOT living up to all these "expectations" that I've envisioned for myself. I need to work on me and realize I am not Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley. And I need to make amends with the people I've hurt in pursuit of my prior goals. And I know just where to start.

Step One: Befriend Adella Wood.

Adella Wood POV

Rose Weasley has been staring at me for the last two hours.

After Potions I took my usual spot in the muggle literature section in the library and took out my muggle Chemistry book for some light reading.

About 30 minutes into my book Rose Weasley sat at the table in front of me. I didn't think anything of it until she kept peeking up at me from her book every once and a while. Feeling eyes on me I looked up to see her having some sort of internal conflict. Not caring I just returned to my book.

But now it's been another hour and a half and she hasn't stopped. It's starting to make me feel a bit uncomfortable.

Okay Adella, focus. When the anion—

"Hey."

I looked up to see a fidgety Rose Weasley.

I stared a bit, probably longer than what is socially acceptable but I've never been an expert in that subject.

"What do you want?"

She looked a little affronted at my words, it was not my intention but the words ring true nonetheless. What _does_ she want? We're not exactly best friends.

"Look, I was just coming over to see if you could help me with Ruins, you don't have to be so rude!" She clenched her fists and glared at me, common signs of anger. I gave a mental sigh and prepared to defend myself.

Should I tell her I didn't mean to anger her? Or should I just let her assume me callous and continue the conversation. Or maybe I should not address the "ruse" statement at all and just offer her help with the assignment?

Cough. Cough. I looked up to see an expectant looking Rose. I went with option three.

"What part do you need help with?"

Rose then proceeded to explain what she was having trouble with. I quickly pinpointed her errors and she revised her paper. She only had a minor mistake but was far more competent in the subject than many of the other students in the class. I would know, Sinastra often has me help her grade papers when I finish tests early.

"You are very adept in Ruins. I am surprised you needed help. Everything else except for problem 5 seemed to be correct."

She looked down at the desk and bit her lip just like Jesse does when he's guilty of something. After she didn't say anything I went back to my book.

"What are you reading?"

I sighed. It looks like I won't be getting much more done. I know an opening for conversation when I hear one, Jordan does it all the time.

"Muggle Chemistry."

Instantly her face brightened.

"You like muggle Chemistry? I've never met another wizard or witch who likes muggle science!"

It's true. Not many wizards liked muggle sciences, why learn them when you can defy the "laws" of the universe that muggles have so conveniently defined. Magic is what has kept us behind muggle technology. The cell phone, satellite, computers, email, hover technology, and much more.

Muggles have learned to compete with our magic by learning the laws of the universe. It is my personal opinion that learning muggle science can help wizards take giant leaps in magic, only we're too stubborn to admit the genius of muggles and sit in our arrogance and superiority.

Perhaps a cohort in my endeavors would benefit me.

I took a moment to think on Rose Weasley. She was, as far as I could tell, extremely intelligent. Not anywhere near my level but intelligent nonetheless. And her mother is muggle born so she will have insider knowledge into the workings of muggles, which could be advantageous. Not to mention her name alone could get us funding for any possible lab experiments. Overall a good candidate should I choose to get help.

"What do you know about muggle science?"

"I've taken a few physical science classes at the local community college by my home this summer."

My eyes went wide at this. She's taken muggle CLASSES! I have only sat in on classes until the muggle professor realized I didn't go to that school. But Weasley has actually gotten to take classes. No doubt her mother knows the ins and outs of the muggle education system through which Rose was able to take classes. My father doesn't even know what a cell phone is.

"Well then, how would you like to be my research partner?"

"Research partner for what?" I smirked at her cluelessness.

"To revolutionize the wizarding world with muggle science of course."

Her eyes went wide and she started rattling off various Chemistry theorems I've been studying. I think this is a start to a beautiful partnership.

I smiled and opened my research portfolio. Rose smiled a wide smile almost bubbling with excitement as was I.

A beautiful partnership indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse Wood POV

Fuck.

I promised dad I'd take it easy this year. After I was given my 33rd detention last year, old Minnie thought it wise to call my dad in. Me and the guys spiked the goblets . At breakfast everyone in the great hall was puking rainbows and glitter for over half a day. Classes were canceled and Hogwarts was a mess.

I still find random patches of glitter in the hall ways. It seems even magic can't rid the world of the herpes of crafting supplies.

But yeah. After my dad came in I promised to stay out of trouble. But really, what did he expect? It's my last year! And I'll be bloody damned if I don't leave behind a legacy of awesomeness!

I mean, let's be real, 7th year is supposed to be the time of your life. I want to look back on my last year at Hogwarts and be able to say that I did everything I wanted to do.

Besides, I can't turn down a good prank and James had me trapped. That's how I ended up in Minnie's office discussing our latest prank.

Last week James and I were taking a midnight stroll. James doesn't sleep much, says he's an insomniac. And me, I'm more of a night person myself. I sleep during class anyways. We often take these little strolls and explore the castle. Of the four of us, James and I are the most adventurous.

Last Wednesday we snuck into the potions classroom to get the ingredients for a Polyjuice potion. We all agreed that the Slytherins were getting a little too comfortable. Two months into the school year and not one prank. A record for us really. But we can't let the snakes get too comfortable they start getting cocky and picking on the little Gryffindor firsties.

Picking on Gryffindor firsties is my job and no one else's.

We had planned to impersonate Sinastra and convince them to do ridiculous things like jump in the Lake for house points. We got to the potions classroom and heard Sinastra and Minnie talking inside.

Fashback

_James grabbed my arm and pulled the invisibility cloak over the both of us. We had to crouch down to be totally hidden from view. James took some extendable ears out of his pockets. I swear the kid has everything in his pockets, it's getting to be a bit ridiculous._

_James put the ears up to the door, it was slightly cracked so we could hear but the ears let James hear any parts that they whisper._

_"—but Magical Law Enforcement is so advanced now. Under Potter's command they've got eyes and ears—_

_"That's not the problem Aurora. I did say it was an international affair. And while Potter has things running smoothly here.." McGonogall lowered her voice and looked Professor Sinastra straight in the eyes. Damn, I couldn't hear! They stared at each other for a long time._

_"How bad Minerva?"_

_"They say this will be the worst, well according to the Department of Mysteries."_

_"And do we have any hope?" McGonogall sighed. I've never seen her look this stressed before._

_"We're resurrecting the order." Sinastra looked shocked at this._

_"Who."_

_"Potter, the Weasleys, many from the Auror Department. Other than that, we've learned from the last war that smaller groups make things easier."_

_"And your purpose is what? To recruit me?"_

_"Of course, did you expect otherwise?"_

_"No. I guess not."_

_"Potter s heading up the order—"_

_"You don't find him too rash?"_

_McGonogall sighed. "Potter's led us in a war before. And picked up the pieces after it. He is the most capable in handling this situation. Besides, Weasley keeps him in check. She is behind most of the advances the aurors have made recently."_

_Sinastra said something back to McGonogall but I couldn't hear. I looked over to James to ask him what they were saying but he was listening intently to the conversation._

_"It's different this time Aurora. Our enemy is smart, not as vicious as Voldemort, but a million times more intelligent. And they've got the jump on us. But we've got Potter."_

_Sinastra whispered something back, I couldn't hear anything though. McGonogall got up and started walking towards the door where James and I were. James pulled me to the end of the hall way, we waited until they left before we pulled off the invisibility cloak._

_"What's going on James?"_

_James gave me a bank look. He's got a great poker face. Then he sent this huge smile at me and punched my arm playfully._

_"Regular ministry crap. You know, the usual. Corruption in the ministry and all that. Some American politician is creating some problems."_

_"They're resurrecting the order because of corruption problems?" I gave James a skeptical look._

_He rolled his eyes at me. "Have you met my father? Bloody paranoid that one. It's nothing to worry about." James would know about ministry affairs better than I would, so I guess its no big deal._

_"Besides, why would they be discussing something big at Hogwarts of all places? Never a private moment around here. If it's not ghosts or students it's paintings. And let me tell you, the paintings know all of the good gossip."_

_So that's how he gets all of his information! James sometimes just seems to know everything about everyone and I always wondered who his sources were._

_"They compared whoever this person is to Voldemort. And Minnie looked really stressed. Are you sure you didn't hear anything important?"_

_James sighed. "Look, you're not around these ministry-types as much as I am. You have to know how to read between the lines. You don't have anything to worry about."_

_James looked a bit annoyed. I guess he's right, he knows a lot more about all of this stuff than I do. My father's a quidditch coach, not head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement._

_"Alright, well let's head back to the common room. I really think we'd be pushing our luck getting into that classroom, we were almost caught tonight."_

_James just sent a smirk my way. "Afraid of a little trouble?"_

_I glared at him in response. Really? Since when have I been afraid to get into trouble?_

_"It's my dad. He told me to take it easy."_

_James smirked at me. "Well then, I guess I'll have to leave you out of this next one I've got planned then."_

_Shit. He knows me too well. He knows I can't walk away from a statement like that. Fuck. Very rarely does James actually plan out a prank, that's usually my job. Usually James just help execute. But on the occasion that he does plan a prank…well let's just say that those are the ones people remember the most._

_I sighed in defeat._

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_James just smirked in response and started down the hall leaving me to hurry after him._

_Git._

End Flashback

That was how I landed myself in this situation. James charmed some firewhisky to be tasteless and odorless. And by some I mean a lot. He won't tell me how he did it. Says a magician never reveals his secrets, whatever that means. Bloody mental that one. Anyways, we spiked all the drinks in the Great Hall by infiltrating the kitchens.

McGonogall banned the house elves from ever speaking to us again after the glitter incident. So instead, we sabotaged the pumpkin juice and water supply in the kitchens without the help of the house elves this time.

It. Was. Epic.

Professors were drunk pretty much the whole day as were the students. Even the little first years. Jake and I were sucking down pumpkin juice like there was no tomorrow. But oddly, James stayed sober the entire time.

That's how McGonogall found out. James was about the only functioning person in Hogwarts that day. Made it easy for Minnie to pinpoint the culprit, not that she didn't already know who did it. And being the loyal Gryffindor that I am, I admitted to playing a part in the prank so James didn't take the fall by himself.

"Mr. Wood."

"Minnie." Minnie made a face at the name. I guess she only likes it when James calls her that. Which, if you ask me, is a little unfair.

"Mr. Potter."

James, who was sitting next to me, just smiled at Minnie. Her face softened in response. Seriously James? One smile, and she's not mad anymore? Bloody hell he's good.

"Let's cut to the point. Whose idea was this?"

We both stayed silent.

"Mr. Wood, need I remind you of the talk I had with your father?"

Shit. Shit! What do I say? Fuck my dad can't find out about this—

"It was me."

Minnie looked at James probably trying to assess whether or not he was telling the truth.

"Jesse didn't do anything. Well, he did help me sneak into the kitchens but everything else was me."

Minnie sighed loudly.

"Wood. You are dismissed, Mr. Potter and I have some things to discuss."

Fuck. James is screwed.

Headmistress McGonogall POV

Of all the times, James has got to pick now to act out?

I've known James Potter since his birth. I've been present through most of his life. And of all the Potter children, I've always been closest to James. When he was just a toddler, James would always attach himself to me, more so than the other children.

When he first started Hogwarts, I worked hard not to show favoritism. Albus and I have had many discussions about it, he assured me that having favorites was a part of the job. But it was not one-sided.

James also struggled to distance himself from me. James had a hard time relating to Molly, his grandmother. And in a lot of ways I was the replacement. For a while things were tense between Molly and I, but as James got older her dislike seemed to ebb away.

James hardly gives me any serious trouble. I know what kind of trouble he's capable of, he resists for my sake quite often, out of respect for me I would assume. But this time, he has made a right mess.

I've so far gotten 22 letters from parents complaining of their children getting drunk at school. I've received 30 more letters complaining of the actions of my, no doubt drunk, Professors. Seven students landed in the infirmary from falling down. Three fights were started by some rowdy drunk seventh year boys. And two members of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team are sitting in the infirmary from falling off of their brooms because they were too drunk to practice.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

James just stared at me. Not saying anything.

"James, what on earth is going on with you?"

James's face softened. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sorry? Oh, I don't think so James Sirius Potter, I know you a bit better than that.

"James," I said softly," what's going on?"

James looked up at me, a look of indecision on his face. I know that look, whatever it is, he is definitely feeling guilty. That's a good sign. Suddenly his face went blank and he looked me squarely in the eyes.

"Why are you bringing back the Order of the Phoenix?"

How-How on earth does he know about that. There are only 15 people who know about that. Christmas break isn't for another week so he didn't hear anything from home that means—

"I heard you talking to Sinastra. You should be more careful, you never know who's lurking in dark corners."

"Were you alone?" My voice was high and panicked, it sounded most unlike me.

"Jesse was there. I convinced him it was no big deal…your welcome."

"Minnie, what's going on?"

I looked James right in the eyes. Everything that's been happening ran through my head, all of my doubts and my anger. All my worry for the future. But he can never know this, I must hold it together. He'll be curious so I'll have to quench his curiosity, but he can not know.

"There's trouble in America. Things are…tense."

"America? Why?"

"The American government is getting a little aggressive in their policies, we're a bit concerned." Aggressive was an understatement. The Americans were creating weapons, very powerful weapons of muggle inspiration. Some A-bomb or another I think, they've found a way to make it with magic.

While their progress is not a threat, their new up and coming President is. The Auors have done some intelligence work on him with the department of mysteries.

"Concerned about what?"

"There are some corrupt policies that would destroy the statute of secrecy here. We are putting the Order together just in case."

"Oh, that's not too bad then."

"Is this what you wanted? To speak to me? My office is always open, you know this. You don't have to get in trouble to come visit me James."

He gave me a smirk in response. He can be a right insolent brat sometimes.

"Where's the fun in that Minnie?"

"You do realize I have to punish you right?"

Another smirk. "Do your worst."

This time it was my turn to smirk.

"Tutoring."

He raised his eyebrow in question, obviously confused.

"You'll be getting tutored in potions three times a week for one month. But to the rest of the world we're calling it detention, understand?"

He made a face. James has dyslexia, reading and studying are two of his least favorite things to do.

"Fine. That's not too bad."

"Attendance is mandatory or I extend it to the rest of the year."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"That's fine. Won't you be in trouble for not expelling me?"

"You're Harry Potter's son, no one will question it."

In the background I heard Snape's portrait scoff. Some old habits die hard I guess.

"Hm. I think I got off easy."

"Oh? Is that so? Did I mention who your tutor was going to be?"

James froze and turned to glare at me.

"No."

I sent him a pleasant smile.

"Oh yes."

"No. No. No. This will not end well."

"Jordan Wood is not a fortune teller. You would make a nice pair."

"She'll never agree to it."

"Of course she will, I'm headmistress."

"You're evil."

"You leave me no choice. I must assert my power somehow. And so far detentions and expulsion haven't been good enough."

"Please don't. You're about to make my life a thousand times more complicated than it already is." Ahhh. And there it is, the vulnerability that even as a child he hardly ever expressed.

"For a Gryffindor you are rather cowardly."

"Maybe I shouldn't be in Gryffindor."

Interesting. We have never discussed his sorting. The hat did take a rather long time, almost two minutes to decide. I looked at James in curiosity.

"I'll tell you all about it if you choose another tutor."

"Obviously it was Slytherin then." His face gave no clues away. Definitely Slytherin. Behind me, the portraits got quiet as they often do when James is in here. Dumbledore in particular finds James interesting.

"I guess you'll never hear the full story then." James smiled at me in triumph. I could always ask the hat.

"The hat won't tell you."

"We'll see. There is no need to try and negotiate, my decision has been made."

"Please." He gave me that smile, the one that charms all of his fellow classmates. Unfortunately for him I've known him long enough to be immune to it. At least partly immune.

"No. besides it will be entertaining for me to watch you get flustered."

"You're evil."

"You'll be fine."

"I won't."

"Oh, so are you a seer now?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, but Jordan will kill me."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"If he's really your friend then he'll surpass this. Tell him if he doesn't like it, then to keep you out of trouble because from now on all of your punishments will be of this sort."

"Shit."

"Language!"

"Please Minnie I—"

"No, that's it. Adella Wood will be your Potions tutor and that's final."


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian Belby POV

He's beautiful. Really he is. Dark hair every which way. High cheekbones and full lips. Aristocratic features, unlike either of his siblings. Blue eyes framed by dark thick lashes stared back into my own. His mouth pulled up into a smirk, always to the left. The smirk always pulls on the left side of his mouth.

But beyond his looks, James just doesn't do it for me anymore. I think that's why he keeps me around, he knows that I don't see him romantically. Too many girls have fallen too quickly, it's not his fault really. He has that personality that just draws you in. It's the excitement, the adventure, that enigmatic personality that draws you in until its too late.

I've known this about James from the first time I met him. He wormed his way into my heart until it was too late. I knew it but did nothing to stop it. But unlike the rest, I've learned from my mistakes.

I was James's longest relationship. Three months we were together, he ended it shortly after he met Belinda Carmichael of Hufflepuff, a new interest of his at the time. She lasted one week before he got bored, just like all the rest.

He was untamable. He had no regard for boundaries and was brutally honest. He was reckless and troublesome which usually ended in complete and utter destruction. And quite frankly, James was manipulative, especially when he set his mind to something.

I couldn't handle it. Every smile deliberate, every opinion expertly placed in conversation, every sentence carefully thought out and ambiguous as to avoid telling a lie. The subtle emotional manipulation took its toll on me. And I cracked.

But I never could deny the physical chemistry between James and I. Every kiss was electric and every touch made me feel fire. So here I am, almost a year later waking up to James Potter's face.

He came to me last night, I gave him the password to the Head's dorms earlier this year. He didn't say much when he came in, just placed a delicate kiss behind my ear, and asked me if I was in the mood for anything in particular.

James, so far, has been the only one at Hogwarts to match my sexual appetite. Perhaps I'm making myself out to sound like some sort of slag, but I'm not really. I'm very picky with my partners, I've had sex with five different people which is pretty low compared to other girls at Hogwarts. But I enjoy sex, as does James. And last night…well I think James and I were a little rougher than usual.

"Was I too rough last night?"

I was brought out of my reverie by James's husky voice.

"I was in the mood for it. I needed it." And it was true, I did need it. Jordan Wood was taking Tiffany Hollcombs to the Christmas Ball before break and I was more than a little upset by it. Because of my relationship to James, I had become close to Jordan, and little by little I fell, hard. And I guess one would wonder why I'm having sex with his best friend if I'm so in love with him but Jordan has never seen me as anything more than a friend.

It's painful. James fixes the pain.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed aloud. He can't know. He just can't. When he broke my heart two years ago, I know it tore him up inside. He wanted it to work, he really did. He tried incredibly hard to give me what I wanted, what I needed, but in the end it wasn't enough.

I think he knows how I feel about Jordan. I notice the coldness he gives off to all of Jordan's girlfriends. And I think he knows that physical comfort is all he can give to me right now.

Every time we're together he makes me feel wanted, makes me feel beautiful. I've always had a bit of a low self-esteem. My mum is gorgeous, and since childhood I have never lived up to her beauty. To make matters worse, my younger sister looks exactly like my mum, always doted on for her beauty. It's heart-breaking when your boyfriend tells you that he only dated you to get to your younger sister.

But by time I reached my fifth year I moved past that insecurity. At one point, I just decided to screw what everyone else thought of me. I realized that I was top of my class, I had the world at my feet and could literally do anything I wanted in life. I think this new sense of self-assuredness is what attracted James to me.

It was all very sudden. One day we're potions partners and the next he asks me to Hogsmeade. Then the games began. James likes to take his time wooing a girl. Now that I know him better, I understand that he has a hobby of trying to figure out what makes people tick. Or rather it's a compulsion, not a hobby

Later after we broke up, I asked him why he picked me. He told me it was the maturity level, that I was different than all of the self-centered girls in our year. It was precisely because I didn't care what anyone thought that he cared at all.

Our relationship was like a chess game. Lucky for me having a sister in Slytherin gave me an edge that the others before me didn't have. And as much as James studied me, I studied him. James Potter is far more complex than anyone I've every met.

Layer upon layer of lies and masks. It became somewhat of an obsession. But in the end I lost the game. James got bored first and I got left behind broken in pieces.

All of that work on my self-esteem was ruined. It was months before I could look James in the eyes again. It took another two months to piece myself back together. It was about that time that I missed James, not only as a boyfriend but as a friend too.

We ended up paired for a project in class and we slowly started to piece our relationship back together. James made sure to tell me that he was looking for friendship only, and to be honest I think that was all I could handle.

I got inducted into his little circle of friends, one that included Jordan Wood. And slowly, I fell again only this time harder. James, though he won't say it, knows about my unrequited love for Jordan Wood. It's why he first agreed to the casual sex deal I proposed earlier this year. The physical comfort is nice, and over time I have come to trust James with my life.

Our relationship has reached the point where we offer physical comfort when needed and advice when appropriate. In a weird way, he's my best friend. I can tell him my plans, my dreams, my insecurities, anything really. And little by little he's given me pieces of himself. I don't think it's in his nature to bare his soul to me, I've learned that James is not a very trusting person. But I think I know more about him than anyone else expect maybe his siblings and Jordan.

But I'm still not ready to tell him about Jordan. If I say it out loud, it becomes real and it hurts ten times more. So for now, I'll do what I always do and evade the question.

"You first, James." He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"And what makes you think there's something wrong?"

I rolled my eyes at his response. "I know you better than you think". And it was true, I did. Last night, he was…frustrated.

James sighed and rolled on to his back. He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to look at me.

"What do you know about Adella Wood?"

Adella Wood? Hmm, interesting but not unfounded. James always did like his girls with some intelligence. But Jordan's little sister? Probably not the best idea.

"Why?" I knew why, I just wanted to hear him say it out loud. Hypocritical, yes? But James has always been stronger than me.

James glared at me. "You know why Adrian."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I really hope he knows what he's doing.

"I got no choice now, she's my potions tutor."

Well this certainly is an interesting turn of events. Adella Wood and James Potter interacting together, I bet that's an interesting sight. Adella wood might be the most socially awkward person I've met. We've been in the same house for six years and I still have only spoken a handful of sentences to her but every time it left me floundering for things to say.

"Well that sounds like loads of fun. I bet the conversation is just riveting."

James got a far away look in his eyes, lost in his own head for a while. He does this quite often and I've learned to let him sort his thoughts on his own.

"She's…interesting." I looked up to see James's face set in confusion.

Interesting? She seems a bit boring to me. I may be a Ravenclaw but Adella Wood takes learning to a whole new level. There have been many introverted Ravenclaws in my time, in fact I think as a whole our house is a bit more introverted than the rest. But Adella Wood is more than introverted, she is just incapable of social participation.

Then again, she had been hanging around Rose Weasley lately. But still, Adella Wood won't last a day with James Potter. I just can't picture it, he's too…too socially aware and she's just not aware at all. And I know the popular saying is that opposites attract but two people still need to have something in common in order to have things to talk about, right?

"James, I don't think this is a good idea."

He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"I know it's a bad idea. And I'm worried that's what's attracting me to her. I-I just…" he got quiet for a few minutes and looked at me before speaking again, "she's transparent but so confusing at the same time."

I stayed quiet, sensing he had more to say.

"She's been my tutor for a week now. And she doesn't react how I think she will."

I narrowed my eyes at James and he just gave me a sheepish smile in return. James has a talent for messing with people and being a pain in the arse.

"What did you do to her James Potter?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Relax. As you well know I'm not too happy to be in this situation. So to show my displeasure, I refused to tell her what we were studying in potions or even talk to her in general."

"Please, James lets be honest here. You weren't 'showing your displeasure'" I used air quotes to animate this point to him, "you were trying to see how she would react to your disobedience."

James just stared at me and gave me a small smile.

"After I didn't answer her questions for about three minutes she said she was just going to assume I knew nothing and proceeded to read word for word the information from the book." James smiled as he said this, obviously pleased with her response.

"For one whole hour." This time he smirked. Oh this poor girl.

"The next time I came in, she brought this muggle device that translates books into audio format and played it for me while she read."

"So I assume it's too much to hope you left her alone after that?"

James smirked at me. That smirk turned into a smile. Uh oh. Not a good sign at all. I groaned out loud. James looked over at me in surprise.

"James, she's Jordan's sister."

"I know that."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He pulled at his hair in frustration.

"It needs to stop. You'll destroy her James. She is not equipped to deal with the likes of you."

"I can't. I'll be seeing her three times a week for one month."

"Then you just go in for your one hour and get out—"

"I can't."

"Can't? Or won't James?"

He got silent and looked me straight in the eyes. His voice was strong, clear and oh so utterly decided.

"Can't."

I sighed loudly. Adella wood, I hope you're ready for this.

**Adella Wood POV**

"So I was thinking maybe tonight after dinner we can delve into some more physics?" Rose Weasley looked up at me expectantly from across the table. Recently she has taken to sitting with me at the Ravenclaw table and surprisingly I've found I don't quite mind her.

Recently, Rose has started to stray away from academic conversation and talk more about her own personal life. It was hard at first, to see conflict through her eyes. Things that Rose Weasley considered problems, were not problems at all but rather were silly reflections of her own low self-esteem.

Honestly, who cares if Flint compares your hair to a bush. Rose Weasley cares, that's who. I let her go on and on for thirty-two minutes until she was done. Then I explained the subjectivity of beauty and that it was rather vain to focus on one physical attribute to which she would comprise her own self worth.

She never complained about her hair again after that.

But often she comes to me with such problems. Sometimes it's about her family. Sometimes it's her Gryffindor friends. Sometimes it's about some professor or another. And often times, it's about boys.

While I can see that she hates my advice, I also see that she can't fight the logic I provide. In a strange way I suppose my brutal honesty and linear social thinking helps her. I think I've persuaded her, or at least helped her become less concerned with how others view her. I explained to her the sociological imagination and how it is human to think of the self as an object and to view one's self through the eyes of others when deciding how to behave.

Understanding the psychology is the first step to understanding human nature. Empirical studies done in the psych—

"Dell? Are you in there?" Oh, right. I was asked a question.

"I can't."

Rose looked at me in surprise. It isn't often that I turn down a chance to research. I usually don't bother to interact with anyone other than Rose. Until recently anyways.

"Well why not? I know you're not behind in classes. I saw you finish Sinastra's essay in under an hour yesterday," she murmured out a "bloody genius" as she so often does when discussing school work with me.

"I have a prior engagement."

"Look Dell, don't take this the wrong way but I'm the only friend you have. So I'm going to call bullshit on this one."

She thinks I'm lying?

"You think I'm lying? Why would I lie?"

Rose studied my face and then smirked at me.

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

Well, I guess technically it is.

"I suppose you can say that, but most likely not in the context you're suggesting."

"Is it Matthew Finnigan? He's been staring at you a lot lately and those jock types always have a thing for the smart girls."

"Matthew Finnigan, as in the Hufflepuff seeker? I've never even spoken to him and second of all I have no interest whatsoever in boys."

"So you like girls then, is that your preference?" I looked behind me to see where the foreign voice was coming from. Adrian Belby, fellow Ravenclaw and headgirl sat down next to me with James Potter at her side.

"For a Ravenclaw you have poor deduction skills." Belby rolled her eyes in response. A silence arose at the table. Well, might as well take advantage of it and get some reading done. I rifled through my bag and pulled out my Physics book and began searching for where I left off.

"Are we boring you Wood?" I looked up into James Potter's amused eyes. Clever boy. Those are the words I spoke to him during our first tutoring session. He decided to refrain from speaking the entire hour. Unable to pinpoint what he needed help with, I decided to read the whole potions book to him. When his eyes started to glaze over I asked him if I was boring him.

"I wasn't aware you were talking to me." I threw his words from last week right back at him. He smiled at me and my heart fluttered a bit. Weird. Perhaps I'm not immune to the charms of James Potter like I once thought. Unable to help myself, I gave him a smile back.

"Are we still on after dinner?" Rose's head shot up at his words.

"Hold on," Rose obviously putting the pieces together," you" she pointed wildly at me "are hanging out with James after dinner?"

Always with the dramatics that one.

"I'm his tutor."

Suddenly Rose burst out into laughter.

"Oh I would love to see that! Dell, you are probably the worst person to teach anyone anything at this school. And James? "

I looked at James in the eyes and studied him. To be honest, I find James's presence to be invigorating. It's like a game of chess. He tries to aggravate me, and I impassively retaliate.

And he's deceptively intelligent. I've not noticed it before, but James is rather shrewd. I am not naïve to the fact that intelligence comes in many shapes, and James has a social intelligence, the kind of intelligence I find myself ignorant of at times.

"Well shall we then, my lady?"

Ignoring the curious stares of Rose and Belby, I packed my bag but before I could swing it over my shoulder James picked it up off the table and started walking out the Great Hall. I stood, halted in confusion while James just turned and asked, "Are you coming or what?"

Half-way down the corridor, James turned to me and asked," Before we start our session, can I show you something? I promise you won't be disappointed."

"What kind of something?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"What if I don't like surprises?"

"Then I guess I'll just let the curiosity eat you alive. I can see it in your eyes, you're curious. _And_ you can't help but find me interesting so you're dying to find out what I want to show you."

"That's an awfully presumptuous statement. Where is your reasoning?"

"Maybe I have no reason or logic. Maybe I'm going with feelings here."

"Feelings are for the naïve Potter. Feelings mislead us."

"Now, _that's_ an awfully presumptuous statement Wood."

"Perhaps you're right." James looked at me in surprise. I can admit defeat when I've been bested in an argument. Above all else, I have a deep love for reason… it has not yet failed me.

"Do you agree with me or are you just trying to end the argument?" James looked at me in utter curiosity, perhaps the most unguarded expression I've ever seen on his face.

"I don't pretend to know or understand everything. I have yet to find an instance in my life where my feelings have been more useful in deduction than my logic. But logically, I can not account for any future experiences I might have so my statement was presumptuous."

James held back a smile. "Do you know how utterly ridiculous that just sounded?" He let out a little chuckle. "You just proved the illogical quality of your own argument about logic using logic. Quite circular. Don't you ever get tired of thinking?"

"Thinking is in my nature, are you asking me if I ever get tired of myself?" I smiled at James.

James smiled back at me before answering, "I don't see how anyone could tire of you."

"Is this you attempting to flatter me?"

James raised an eyebrow at me, "Well, _are_ you flattered?"

"Stop evading the question, Potter."

"Why should I? You just evaded mine."

"I'm just following your lead Potter."

"Funny, I didn't peg you for a follower."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh because you know so much about me right? This may be the longest conversation we've ever had."

James snorted in response, "And _that_ may be the understatement of the year."

I raised an eyebrow in response," And what am I supposed to garner from that statement? Are you implying that our lack of communication bothers you?"

James sent a charming smile my way that made my heart flutter. He smirked before answering, "do you _want _it to bother me?"

I could only laugh in response. I hadn't had this much fun talking to someone in a very long while. James just stared at me watching me laugh, and in an odd moment of self-consciousness worthy of Rose Weasley herself, I stopped laughing.

I cleared my throat before speaking, "where are you taking me?"

James smiled in response, "I guess you'll have to find out."

I followed him further down the corridors. James made a sudden stop and pulled me left behind some darkly colored tapestries. He tapped his wand against the stone there and murmured something under his breath. The bricks on the wall started to move and produced a mirror. James silently took out his wand and cast a spell on the both of us.

He grabbed my hand saying nothing, and pulled me through the mirror. In front of us stood a door, an archway really. It was gold with a Lion's head as a door knocker, inscribed on the top were Elvish words that read _Only the bold speak truth. _

"Do you know what this is?"

I looked to James and nodded. Excitement bubbled in me. Of course I knew what it was, the lost study of Godric Gryffindor! How James found it I'll never know but somehow he did.

Godric Gryffindor was a master in transfiguration and spent much of his time working his magic into the Hogwarts castle. Slytherin's study had been found in the chamber of secrets years ago and it's known that the departmnent of mysteries has located Hufflepuff's personal library. Only Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's studies remain hidden. But I guess not anymore.

"How do you get in?" Or maybe that's why I'm here, to help him get in.

"Do you know what those words say?" I nodded my head in response.

"Have you been in there before?" James shook his head no.

I looked at James in curiosity, "Can you read Elvish language?"

"I don't have much experience with the elves." I'm starting to sense a pattern in his answers to all my questions. Nonetheless, patience is a virtue, one that I have.

"That doesn't answer my question of whether or not you could read it."

"Do you always take things so literal?" I narrowed my eyes in response.

"Yes. Now stop evading my questions."

James smiled and rolled his eyes at me, "Yes, I can read it." Hm. You're a bit more intelligent than you let on aren't you James Potter.

"It says 'Only the bold speak truth'. Perhaps if I say the Elvish word for truth it'll open?" James just shook his head.

"No, I don't think that's it."

"Have you tried it?"

"Yes."

"Well do you have a better idea?" James smiled at me in response and nodded his head yes.

"As a matter of fact I do, that's why you're here." I raised my eyebrow in response. Hm.

"How did you find this place?"

"I have insomnia, I like to travel around the castle at night. " I narrowed my eyes, there are pieces of information here that he's holding back. One does not just assume an ordinary wall leads to Gryffindor's personal study. Finding this would take outside help.

"Stop telling me halve truths, how did you find this place?" James looked at me with an odd expression, a little bit confused and a little bit pleased if I were to guess. He smirked at me and took a step towards me.

"I have.." he took another step, "a very unique talent you see". Another step. "It took me a while to get it right…" another step, "but when I finally did", I took a step back placing my back against the door, James took another step forward caging my body between his arms and the door. "When I did", he placed his mouth right by my ear careful not to touch me, "I found many fascinating things."

I stood, frozen staring in to his eyes. Trapped in the endless blue I couldn't look away. His eyes seemed to darken his pupils seemed to dilate. Trying to compose myself I spoke," you still didn't answer my question James."

James. It was the first time I've ever spoken his name and I liked the way it rolled off my tongue. James took a deep breath and glanced at my lips. And I felt my heart flutter. It was strange, this yearning feeling to be closer to him, unexplainable really. Taking a deep breath I took in his scent, he smelled like mint and chai spice.

"James?"

"How are able to think right now? All I can think about is kissing you" his eyes darkened and his jaw tightened as he whispered, "everywhere." Oh believe me I feel it too. My body heated at his words.

I composed myself once more, my mind fighting the physical reactions of my body. Unable to speak above a whisper, I answered him. "Stop evading the question James."

At the sound of his name he closed his eyes and groaned. He glanced at my lips once more.

"I can.." he glanced at my lips once more, "I've learned to sense the magic of other people and things, I can sense the strength of magic around me."

I stood shocked. The ability to sense magic or to sense another wizard's magic is very common among the wizarding community but uncommon in someone our age. It takes a certain understanding of magic that comes with age to be able to do it. But the ability to sense the magic of objects is another story.

It takes a tremendous amount of conscientiousness to sense magical spells and objects around oneself, which can take years to develop. Very few wizards are able to do this, only those who have mastered magic and have the focus and control of mind to achieve the task.

"Amazing."

James chuckled and answered with a groan, "How are you possibly able to think right now?"

"I am very good at separating the physical from the mental, compartmentalizing becomes useful in situations like this I suppose," I answered breathless. "How do we get in."

James maneuvered away from my eyes and near my ear, again careful not touch me probably afraid of what would happen if he did. "Gryffindor likely didn't speak Elvish, his Kingdom, according to Batlida Bagshot, was composed of only wizards unlike those of Salazar and Rowena who were known for their associations with the Fey and Elves."

I nodded in understanding.

"Gryffindor, the house of the bold, gallant, and brave. The words are 'only the bold speak truth' and in a language that Gryffindor himself knew little of." James's arms started sliding from their position next to my head down further and the space in between us suddenly got much smaller.

"While the bold may speak truth, so can a coward if it suits him," James started to move his lips towards my face stopping just centimeters from my own, "but to be truly bold Adella, one can't just speak truth…"

He was close, so dangerously close, I closed my eyes unable to help myself as he whispered to me," one must act on the truth as well."

His lips brushed against mine oh so gently, I didn't even realize the door behind me click open, the moment his lips touched mine my whole world changed forever.


End file.
